Admins chat mods, and other authorities.
Category:Work in progress This page is about what admins should and shouldn't do when promoted to admin. This also goes for all of the other positions that i wanted to shove into one page. The current admins are Shiftybug, Pathfinder7007 Snowdrifttheicewingprincess, Official_Cumulus_Cloud, and NightStorm_The_SkyRainNightWing They are the leaders and are mainly in charge of this wiki. Admins: DO: Keep things organized. When creating a new page (This goes for everybody.) make sure you put all the necessary information that anyone reading the page should know. DO: Try to be nice to everyone. DON'T: Brag about your position as an admin. It's ok to mention it once or twice, but after that, try to act like a normal member of the wiki. If you brag too much, you can and probably will, after warnings be demoted from the admin position. DON'T: Be bossy. Don't tell people what to do. Instead of "Don't post that or i'll tell someone and you'll get in trouble." Say "I don't think this is something you should post. Maybe you should edit that. You could get in trouble." Just a suggestion is fine. DON'T: Change anything on the wiki without permission from the founder of the wiki. (A.K.A me.) If you do, you will be demoted after being told to fix it and you don't. You will lose your position as admin. Chat Mods: DO: Be on chat actively. DO: Gently tell people the rules if one is broken. Give them a link to the rules page and suggest they read through them. Do NOT demand or be rude about it. DO: Interfere and warn people if they get into a topic that other people don't know about. If it is a religious topic or involves something that may make someone uncomfortable (Or if someone has said they are uncomfortable.) tell them to go into a PM. If more than half of the people are talking about this topic, tell them to make a page about it. If they don't listen, give them a warning. If they still don't listen, kick them. Kicking them should alert them that what they are talking about isn't appreciated on the wiki. While they are gone, try to change the subject. If they continue when they get back on, give them a final warning in all caps and a period after each word like this: STOP.IT.NOW. If they still continue, ban them for an hour and a half. DON'T: Ban or kick people for no reason. If they are causing trouble refer to above. DON'T: Brag about being a chat mod. People can see you are a chat mod by a star by your name on the chat list on the right side of the screen. DO: Set a good example. If chat is "Dead"(which means no one is saying much) ask questions. Say something like: What's your favorite ice cream flavor? Or "Do you play Minecraft?" Or just questions to get a conversation going. Content mods and discussion mods: Please keep in mind that Content mods and discussion mods are basically the same thing. If you earn the position of one of these two, you will earn the other position as they mean the same thing. DO: Read through any new pages people have made. If it was created less than a day ago, it is new. Read through it and make sure it follows the rules and doesn't say anything offensive or hurtful. If it does, talk to the creator in chat, if possible. Ask them to edit it or delete it. If they refuse, give them a warning. If they continue, remove the page. DO: Check through active pages and make sure everything is going smoothly. If a page is "Dead" Try to bring it up in chat. DON'T: Try to purposefully find reasons to tell someone to remove a page because it is on a topic you don't like. If you tell someone to remove a page because you don't like it, you will be told that they have the right to post what they want as long as it doesn't break the rules.